Deathwings Fall
by NadiaLycaon
Summary: (Rated M for future adult themes) After his fall, Neltharion is locked away, everyone thinks he was killed but you can't just kill the aspect of earth. He's doomed to stay there for eternity unless he can change, that's when Arwin comes in. She's just a daughter of the over protective King Varian, but she wields the power of a dragon... R&R for more Chapters! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

OK! So this is just a story I started to write! I been playing WoW for about 6ish years now. And I love the Dragon Aspects! Soooo I wanted to give it a shot! :) now NONE of this is part of the real plot of world of warcraft! So don't point out the obvious! XD I know I know and I know most of this is inaccurate! I do not need to be reminded!

Also I refer to Deathwing as Neltharion a lot! so if you get confused they are the SAME person! :D

Hope you enjoy! I'll try to keep it going if you guys enjoy it :)

* * *

Arwin walked through the castle to the king's court. Varian was leaning over a map with little flags pinned to it. A dwarf and a Night Elf stood beside him both pointing at the map and mumbling something under their breath. Sighing she walked to Talos, a tall, older Draenei. He smiled warmly at her as she sat down, and leaned towards her.

"How goes your training, young priestess?" He asked. His thick Draenish accent washing over her.

Arwin grinned and looked up at him. "I still haven't mastered the shadow form. But I learned a new healing technique." She whispered excitedly.

He smiled and patted her head. "Very good little priestess. You will make a great healer."

"Arwin." Varian's voices sliced the air. She turned to the king and blinked nervously. He was tall, his scars across his face faded in the light but still very noticeable. He was wearing giant puldrons with eagles on them. Gulping down her sudden panic. She stood.  
"Father, there has been no word from Anduin. Please let me go find him!" She pleaded.  
"No, that is out of the question. You can't even hold your own in a battle." He turned. "Go back to your room or the temple."

Arwin clenched her fists. "It's not fair...You let Anduin go to pandaria and he doesn't even know his way around Elwynn!"

"That's enough." He growled. She could feel the guard's eyes on her as well as Talos and the two war leaders. Clenching her fists in anger she turned and stormed out of the war room and sat out in the garden. She growled and kicked at the ground in annoyance.  
"It's just not fair." She seethed.

"Life is not always fair." A vicious voice hissed around her.

She jumped up. "Who...who was that?"

The ground around her turned to molten and fire licked up the walls. She watched as the flowers were engulfed in flames and the building around her crumbled and collapsed. Panic raced through her, but as well as confusion and curiosity. She took a few steps towards the building entrance that was crumbling and looked inside. It was very dark. She looked around outside one last time. The sky was blood red, dark and looked as if fire was raining down.

"Where are you?" Arwin whispered.

"In the darkest spot of the world. Where no mortal can ever go."

She turned and walked into the castle. Where no mortal can ever go? She frowned and walked in squinting in the darkness. Holding her hand up, she used her healing light to light up the passage.

"Then how are you doing this? Can others see this?" She asked. She stopped at the throne. It was molten red and twisted. She turned and headed towards a stairway.

"Only ones who are chosen."

She stopped. "Chosen..." She stood still for a few moments looking around. "Why am I chosen?" She asked moving down.

The voice was silent. There was a growling voice and screaming all around her. She turned and raced down the stairs panic overwhelming her. She stumbled and almost fell losing her concentration on her spell and darkness washed over her. She sucked in a breath and shut her eyes.

One. Stillness washed over her.

Two. Opening her eyes she gasped and pushed herself back. A tiny gnome stood in front of her. She was adorable. Pink braids curled up in little buns.

"Hello there Arwin!" She squeaked.

"Hi..."

"Now now, I can't have you wakening the destroyer of worlds! Stay in your own dimension. Ok?" Her cute voice filled the room and she smiled sweetly.

Frowning Arwin pushed herself forwards. "The destroyer of worlds?" She whispered. "You can't mean him...Death...Wing. Can you?"

The little gnome smiled sadly. "Yes I do mean him...It took all the aspects of the world to contain him."

"I thought he was dead!"

The gnome shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately, one cannot kill an aspect. Even if he represents death." She ginned. "So please, do not awaken him!" and with that she poofed out of the building.

The walls around her changed and warped and she was standing in the hallways to the lower quarters of the castle. Blinking she turned and frowned walking towards the stairs. Slowly walking up the stone steps. She stopped and headed towards the grand library. A new focus in her mind. She wanted to find out more about Deathwing. She remembered only a little about him and his demise.

She pushed through the doors and went to a few candles using her magic to light them.

"Flame magic?" A deep Draenei voice filled her ears.

Gasping she turned and saw Talos standing in the door frame. "Talos! You frightened me!" She turned back lighting a few more candles as she touched them.

"I never seen a Priestess use fire magic before." He headed over to her and gently took her hand. "Please show me how you did that." He asked.

Arwin nervously looked up at him and bit her lip, taking a breath she let the light flow up her arm and filled her palm.

"Arwin, this is amazing!" Talos breathed, he gently touched it and he frowned. "But it does not hurt." He looked up. "Only skilled priestess and priests are capable of controlling cauterize."

"Cauterize?"

"It's where you burn the deep heals closed, and heal the deeper tissue. It helps battle wounds." He looked back down.

"I-I learned it by accident when I was helping guards over in Red Ridge." She said pulling her hand back gently. Smiling.

Talos smiled. "Now, what are you doing gracing the library with your presence?"

Arwin turned ringing her hands together and taking a breath. "I wanted to know more about Deathwing, I never really knew what happened as I was kept in Moonglade for the most part of the fighting and the war in Northrend. I didn't even know about the damages to Stormwind until I returned." She turned back to Talos, leaning on one of the tables.

Talos's face was stern. Arwin stood up. "What do you wish to know about HIM?"

Arwin frowned. "What..." Her brows furrowed. "To be honest I am not entirely sure what I want to know..."

"He was a vicious insane murderer." Talos whispered. "He just wanted to burn the world and shape it to his image..." He led her over to a book shelf and reached to the top. She watched amazed. He was so tall. He handed her a book and turned. "Why sudden interest in the World breaker?" He asked as he flipped through pages and handed her the book.

"Well a little gnome poofed in front of me and told me not to awaken him." Talos grabbed her and threw her against the book case.

"WHAT?!" Talos snarled. His face contorted in anger. A few books fell down and clattered to the ground.

Arwin gasped and struggled looking towards the door. Talos threw his arm towards it slamming the doors shut. "What did you do Arwin?!" He snarled.

"Talos! You are hurting me!" Arwin gasped, looking away and closing her eyes. She wanted to disappear, to vanish.

"Arwin...tell me what you have seen..." He hissed at her, quietly.

Arwin looked at him. "The garden...turned into fire...and then I heard a voice..."

What did he say?" Talos asked backing up and eyeing her.

Arwin frowned and tried to remember. "Life isn't fair." She whispered looking down. "He said I was chosen..."

Talos jerked his head back towards her. "He specifically said you were chosen?"

"He said only the chosen ones could hear him. Talos, I'm not even sure it was him!" Arwin said turning and pacing along the wall. Suddenly filled with worry.

Talos watched her. She was short, only reaching five foot two. She was curvy, wide hips and thicker through the legs. She always wore a long white dress with a corset laced top and puldrons that glowed. Around her neck was a silver choker with an orange glowing shard. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a few stray pieces falling around her face. She turned and her blue eyes looked at him. Worry in them.

He smiled trying to reassure her and looked down at the book flipping it open and scanned the pages.

"Neltharion, Deathwing, is one of the aspects. He's older then time-"

"I already know that Talos." She sighed sitting down heavily in a large chair.

He closed the book. "Arwin, he went insane. The Dragon Soul was his downfall...The only thing he wanted."

Arwin sighed. "Maybe I just need sleep..." She looked towards Talos. "Please, don't tell my father." She whispered.

Talos straightened. "Arwin, you are a close friend of mine. If you experience this again, come to me." He patted her head and she smiled.

"Thank you Talos." She said and turned heading towards her room. She slowly walked up the stairs and stared across Stormwind looking at the sunset. The boat has just come from Northrend and they were loading it with freight. She leaned against the window ledge and sighed. How she wished she could go explore. But her father wouldn't let her. Her smile faded away and she looked down at her hands.

'You could always run away...' His voice again.

Scowling she looked up at the boat. "Not that simple..." Turning she saw a Worgan druid and a human Warrior coming towards her.

"Hey Arwin!"

She jumped up and raced towards them launching herself into the Worgan arms. "Khaos!" She turned to the warrior and grinned. "Hi Suro." The warrior smiled back and set down his Axe against the wall. He turned and pulled her into a hug.

"How was Pandaria?" Arwin squeaked at her friends.

They both smiled sadly at each other and turned. "How about we go to the tavern and we will tell you all about it." Suro said putting his arm around her shoulder and Khaos grabbed his axe clumsily growling under his breath.

"Why do you wish to wield something so heavy?"

Suro turned. "Oh come now Khaos! You turn into a bear! I am sure you can handle it!"

Khaos gave him a glare dropping the axe and folding his arms. "I am a Restoration Druid of the Alliance, Suro. Not a bear!"

Suro held his hands up. "Whoa whoa whoa! There are Bear druids!"

Khaos snorted. "I am not one of THOSE druids."

Arwin bit her lip to make sure she didn't giggle at the little argument her friends where in.

"How did you get to-"

"I was healing your sorry ass all through Pandaria! So don't you dare Suro!" Khaos growled.

"Guys guys!" Arwin said putting herself between the two. They both watched her.

"Can we go to the tavern? Before you two rip each other apart and I have to heal you!" She crossed her arms. "And preferably before my father knows I left the castle." She mumbled.

Khaos kicked the axe across the floor to Suro who easily picked it up and swung it over his shoulder.

"Thank you!" She whispered grabbing their hands and turning pulling them along behind her.

'Where are you going?' That deep voice hit her like a brick.

She stopped and looked up at Suro and Khaos. "Did you hear that?" She whispered. Looking at them in horror.

Khaos frowned. "Hear what?"

Suro looked around confused and glanced at her in confusion. "Arwin?"

Arwin shook her head. "It was nothing..." She whispered.

'Do no ignore me!' His voice slithered up her spine.

'Stop it!' she growled in her mind.

Silence. She breathed a sigh and continued pulling her two friends along.

* * *

The End of chapter one! :D if you like please review! And i'll post more :)

Nadialycaon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! :D

Might be a few day in between uploads! Again, the story is something i just came up with and been writing on and off for the past few days! It has nothing to do with the ACTUAL lore in wow xD Just my bored, perverted mind being...bored...

Neltharion = Deathwing and vise versa

Some mature warning here! Nothing 'happens' not yet ;) mwahaha! Also I am sorry for any horrible grammar/spelling errors anything you need clarifying on just ask :) I tried to revise it a few times but I suck at grammar haha!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was later that night when she slipped into the building, staying close to the shadows. She bit her lip as two of the Kings Guards walked by her. Both were armed with swords and shields with the emblem of srtormwind etched into its surface. They both wore silver and blue armour. Sucking in a breath she waited until they passed. Then she raced across the court yard and pulled herself over the balcony. Her room was one floor up and she jumped up, grabbing onto the vines, praying they would hold her. She crawled up, pulling herself up and over the banister.

Sighing Arwin stretched. Finally. Home. She looked around her large room. A tall dresser with all her gowns and armour filled it. The doors were opened and dress's piled on the floor. She headed over to it pulling out her sleeping gown and tossing it onto her double sized bed. In each corner of the bed a tall pillar connected to the celling with deep orange silk drapes.

Arwin hadn't heard his voice for the whole night. It was a relief. His voice was deep and menacing. She shuddered rubbing her shoulders with her hands. Turning around she headed to window, she pulled her Puldrons off and gently set them down on a large wooden desk. Walking back over to the bed, she sat down and started unlacing her boots.

The room started to change, she looked up and watched as the books on her table lit up in fire. She blinked, stunned. The silk drapes on her bed started to melt and drip onto the flood.

She jumped up. "No! No! Stop!" She cried racing to her door. She flung it open and raced down the hall as the fire chased her. The walls and paintings turned to ash as she ran and the air was getting thick.

'YOU THINK YOU CAN COMMAND ME?!' The voice roared in her ears. She covered them and turned down a hallway. Talos's room was not far now. She slipped falling down and sliding into the wall. She turned and could see him. Deathwing. Horror filled her. He was in his human form, tall, dark, dangerous. Vicious. His orange red eyes glowing in his hatred.

She pushed herself up and ran down the corridor.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed. Arwin could see Talos's room. The door. Reaching for it she cried out. "Talos!"

Her vision was tunnelling. Darkening. She coughed through the smoke and ran into his door. She banged her fists on it. "TALOS! PLEASE! HELP!" She cried.

Talos opened the door. His eyes wide in horror.

"Arwin!" He gasped reaching towards her.

But she was already gone. A swirl of smoke was all that was left. Talos looked around. Smoke and ash slowly faded away. Along with her screams. "I must tell the aspects..." He hissed racing back into his room and pulling on his armor.

* * *

Arwin slowly awoke. She was on a hard ground. Blinking she rolled onto her side and coughed. All she could smell was smoke and fire. She pressed a hand to her head as the room seemed to pulse around her. Opening her eyes she looked around. It was a temple. A huge temple. She pushed herself up and stood on shaky legs. Fire and lava seemed to flow around the room and burst into the air. Yelping she turned and moved through the room. The walls were massive and there seemed to be no way out. She pondered and walked along the marble floors. Giant gashes were etched into the walls as if something was trying to get out. She swallowed in fear, reaching a hand out to touch them. The walls were warm on her fingers and she pulled her hand back.

She frowned when she heard a strange noise and jogged around a pillar to investigate. Strange little elemental creatures stood still. She froze. Fire and Earth elementals. She backed away hoping not to draw their attention. One turned and spotted her, racing towards her, she yelped and ran as it chased her. She screamed and turned the corner, a massive stair way led up about a hundred feet and she raced up it pulling her dress up as to not trip. They were climbing after her. She was almost to the top when she felt a molten claw grab her dress making her trip. She rolled over and cried out as a fire elemental grabbed at her her ankle. She yelped in pain and kicked it sending it flying down the stairs.

Arwin whimpered and pushed herself up racing towards a large opening. 'I have to get out!' She thought.

A man walked through the door and paused turning towards her. Was it Deathwing? He looked confused until his gaze landed on her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Narrowing her eyes on him she felt more rage then she even felt before and slapped him, using all her strength and magic.

"How dare you!" She snarled. He visibly flinched away from her anger. Silence filled the air, nothing moved, just her breathing and the flowing lava from under her feet. "You're...You're real!" She whispered, and stopped herself, slowly backing down the stairs. The Elementals had stopped pursuing her, and stood motionless, almost frozen. Horror filled her eyes as she stared at him.

He turned his head back to her and growled advancing, his anger radiating off of him in waves. She turned and raced back down that stairs, sliding across the floor and turning around. Deathwings clawed hand launched out and wrapped around her neck.

"Let go of me!" Arwin screamed in panic.

He slammed her against the wall pinning her there. She screamed in horror and looked up at him.

His eyes were orange and glowed in immense anger. Even the air around him crackled with power of ancient aspect.

"How did you get here?" He snarled through his teeth, tightening his grip on her neck. She clawed his hand trying to suck in air. Panicked.

"ANSWER ME HUMAN!" He roared, the lava behind him exploding into the air. As if he was controlling it.

Her vision was swimming. With a last moment of adrenaline she held her hand up. Light burst through and slammed into him. Sending him flying across the room. He slid to a stop and stood up. Arwin rolled onto her hands and knees and coughed. Her vision coming back. Deathwing moved towards her again. Looking up she turned and pushed away from him cowering against the wall.

"Don't hurt me!" She whimpered. "I thought I was dreaming!"

He stopped dead and looked down at her. Rage boiled around his mind. How in the universe did a human priestess get into his realm? Nothing could get in and nothing could get out. It was impossible! He's tried. But here she was cowering against the wall gasping for breath. He clenched his hands into fists.

She was real to, not an apparition or a trick played on him by the aspects.

"Who sent you here?" He growled.

She didn't answer. Reaching out he grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet. She tried moving away from him, struggling.

"Stop moving or ill rip your arm off." He seethed at her through his teeth. She looked up in horror at him. He stilled for a moment. Her eyes were blue and wide with panic. Her mouth was open and her lips trembled. She was real. He blinked and then growled. "Which of the aspects sent you here?" He asked. Fury radiating off of him.

"Aspects?" She whispered. Her voice was so gentle, quiet. Polar opposite of him. Her panic was slowly leaving and in its place was confusion.

"Very amusing Alexstrasza!" He growled looking up.

Arwin frowned. "Who?" He was looking around the room. She followed his gaze, but nothing was there.

He dropped her arm and she backed up nervously, rubbing her arm, as he turned and paced across the coal coloured ground. He looked pissed. She leaned against the grey and black walls as he walked to the centre then stopped.

"They are testing me." She heard him mumble, almost disgustedly. He looked back and advanced towards her. "Are you a dragonkin?" He roared, claws reaching for her again. She dodged them and moved around him.

"Look! I don't know how I got here or where I am!" She growled back panicked.

"I am sure you don't, little spy." He snarled. "Which one of them sent you?" He mocked lifting his chin. "Was it Nozdormu? Ysera? The Red Bitch?" He ground the names out as if it was torture to say them.

Arwin watched him advance. He grabbed her throat again. But didn't put pressure on it. He just stared down at her. He was taller than her, actually he towered over her. It was terrifying. She could feel his power surging through him. She swallowed.

"You brought me here..." She whispered. He frowned and tilted his head. "I heard you! You came to me!" She said frightened. Then she frowned. "Didn't...you?"

He dropped his hand, confusion in his eyes. "I did?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He turned. "Cleaver..." he mused.

"Send me back to my home..." She growled out.

"I can't send you anywhere...I am the Earth Warden not an Aspect of time and space. I destroy everything." He gave her a dull look. "It's what I do." He said.

"Then..." Panic again, she backed up and stumbled collapsing to the ground. "That means I'm stuck here." She sucked in air as her vision blackened.

Deathwing turned away from her gasping on the ground. "Uhg, stop your mortal whining. At least you will die eventually."

"Shut up! This is your fault!" She screamed covering her ears. "I'm stuck here with you!"

He turned a little stunned. "How?" He screamed back at her. "How could this be my fault? I have been sealed here for…" He frowned. Realization dawning on him that he didn't know how long he had been there.

She pushed herself up. "I saw you! Well I head you…You lead me into the lower castle."

He barked a laugh, it was malicious almost insulting. "You followed a voice you never hear before into a dungeon?" She felt her face flame in embarrassment, realizing how silly it was. "You must not have a common sense."

She advanced, light flowing down her arms. "Says the one who took me away in the middle of the night!" She raced towards him and lashed at him. He held his arms up but slid back a few feet.

Wow, she's got some power in her. He looked over at her. And she was racing back towards him. If she wants to fight he was going to fight. He grinned and pulled his mace from his back.

He growled. "Alright little human! I haven't had a good fight in...Well I haven't had a good fight yet!" He watched her as she raced towards him sliding to the side and blasting a wave of white light at him. He swung his mace and she gracefully dodged it as it slammed into the ground sending rocked and dust into the air. Spinning around she threw her hand up in the air and her body slowly turned into an apparition.

"Shadow priestess?" He said a hint of surprise.

She growled ignoring him, throwing her hands up crossing them. Two long purple tentacles raced along the ground shattering it as it went and grabbed his feet. Her form changed and she was in a shadowy form. He snarled looking down at the tentacles. They were pulling him down into the ground. 'Cleaver humans.' He looked up and she was gone, turning she was behind him, he twisted and hit her with the mace but she was gone. Frowning he turned back. She was coming at him her hands full of purple fire. But something happened. She tripped and her shadow form vanished and an explosion of purple light filled the room. She fell forwards onto him. They both collapsed the ground. She growled in frustration. Deathwing easily pushed her, rolling her onto her back. He pinned her down.

She was panting her heartbeat racing. Her eyes fluttered in exhaustion.

"Not so tough are you?" He growled in her face. 'What a pathetic fight.' he thought disheartened.

She panted on sheer exhaustion. "I can't maintain my shadow form. It drains my magic." She swallowed, her voice barely a whisper. 'Crap you did it now! Get up! Get up!.' She yelled at herself mentally, her she felt her body relaxing and her eyes closing.

When he didn't move away she opened her and looked up at him. He was still over her. She blinked nervously, becoming aware she was underneath the world breaker. His talons were close to her shoulders. His body so close. Fear slithered up her spine. Surely he wouldn't want a human female, would he?

Deathwing looked down on her she seemed to not mind him over her. He studied her quietly while she closed her eyes. She was so small. Delicate. His lips twitched up. Not a few moments ago when she came at him with the power of a small army. How could such a small body hold so much power?

He frowned and then used his claws pulling at her dress.

She yelped in horror, hitting at his hands.

"No! Stop!" She screamed twisting around. He shredded through her clothing. Tears filled her eyes and she tried covering herself. "What are you doing? Please stop!"

He growled and swatted her hands away from herself. "Stop whining. There has to be something inside you holding that much power..." He snapped. Looking down on her. She trembled. All she wore now was her corset and an underskirt. He shredded through them tossing them aside. She cried as he touched her, claws digging into her flesh. "How do you keep so much power bundled in such a tiny vessel?" He growled low, his brow furrowed. She covered her breasts and yelped as he manhandled her.

Terror boiled in her body, fear he was going to rape her.

He paused. She was stark naked in front of him. Strange emotions rolled through his body. Last time he had even seen a women or Dragonkin naked was years...and it didn't end well. He left her disfigured. And had scared her, for life. Nearly ripped her apart trying to mate with her. He ground his teeth. She was in a state of constant pain and anger. But this human. She trembled beneath him. He couldn't help it any more. He growled falling forwards. His head on her shoulder.

"Why did you come here?" He groaned, closing his eyes. If not sent by the aspects, then who? And why?

She held back a sob. "You brought me here!" she breathed, his body was pressed tight against her. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Oh my gosh! I'm trying really hard to keep Mister Deathwing in character but I suck at characters :P haha

oooooo wonder what will happen? what you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Neltharion = Deathwing vise versa! :D This doesn't follow the actual lore, or story or anything! Just something I wanted to write, Because I love Deathwing o.o;;

Sinestra = Sintheria Vise Versa

Thanks to all the reviews to far! This one is a long one! ;D sorry 3

* * *

Arwin searched the room. There was a large dresser, it was ancient looking, the wood was a dark brown and seemed to be charred. She touched the wood and it was warm to the touch, then she pulled it open and looked inside. A few old torn and moldy dresses were are on hangers, she frowned. Why would a place like this have dresses? Why would Deathwing have them? She pulled them free and pulled one over her head, the tattered hem fell to her knees. It was torn, and frayed but covered the necessary parts. She sighed and yawned.

Maybe sleep would revive her tired state. Sleeping? At a time like this?! Her mind yelled. But her eyes could barely stay open. She had used up almost all of her magic fighting him downstairs. 'Way to over do it!' She seethed at herself. Looking at the bed she gnawed on her bottom lip. What if he came back to finish what he started?

There was so much worry and fear racing through her mind. Placing her hands on her temples she groaned. Her head was hurting and her body felt lethargic. Finally she headed to the bed and climbed onto it. She pulled the black satin sheets back and crawling under them.

Soon as her head touched the pillow sleep seemed to wash over her. And there he was, Deathwing, waiting to torment her.

Deathwing paced around the lower part of the temple. He stopped and turned. A shimmery aspiration appeared. "Why Alexstrasza. So good to see my dear friend." He seethed. She was a tall woman, she wore barely anything. A red leather chest piece that only covered her breasts. And a pair of underwear. She had long deep red gloves on, the finger trips pointed in claws. And her boots where tall, covered in armour. And she had a long shimmery red cloak that flowed behind her, as well.

"Silence Neltharion." She snarled, almost bored sounding. Neltharion tensed in annoyance. "In this realm I can do whatever I want. So I would be careful of what you do or say to me."

He ground his teeth. "What did you want?"

"I see you got a little pet…" She growled. "How did you do it?"

"I thought you sent that pathetic human here." He scoffed at her, crossing his arms. "She says I came to her and brought her here."

Alexstrasza frowned. "I would never endanger a mortal life. Especially with the likes of you." She hissed with as much venom as she could muster.

Ysera materialized beside her. "I say we let him keep her." She had taken on the embodiment of a Night Elf. Tall, slender, but built for war. She also had similar armor as Alexstrasza.

Alexstrasza looked at her stunned. "You of all aspects should be against this!"

Ysera gave her a dull look. "I know what I am doing Alexstrasza." She looked towards Neltharion. "Basically, she is your ticket out of this realm. But only until you can prove it to us. Do not harm her, or put her in harms way. If you do we take her away and you never, ever see any of us or any mortal, dragonkin, anything you can communicate with. You will be alone…forever."

Neltharion narrowed his eyes. "I have been here alone for eternity. What makes you think-"

Nozdormu appeared. "Neltharion. Please consider what Ysera is saying. She is a chance at another life."

He stood at the end of the bed and stared at her. She was curled up in his bed. HIS BED. He ground his teeth in anger. This pathetic creature would get him out of here? Impossible. She was tiny. 'But she was powerful.' His mind reminded him. He growled, 'no, she couldn't maintain her shadow form.' He growled back. 'Great, I'm arguing with myself.'

He walked around the side and squatted down looking at her closer. She was on her side the blankets pulled up to her face and she was breathing lightly. He reached out and pulled the blanket away. Down over her body. He stared at her in stunned silence. She was wearing one of Sintheria's old dresses. He clenched his fist, not sure what to do. They were a reminder of what he did to her.

She made a small noise and rolled onto her back. He closed his eyes and slowly took in a breath. Her scent filled his nose. She smelled of vanilla and he leaned down breathing it in. He shifted and moved closer.

"Hmm, I'm still sleeping Khaos." She murmured. Lifting her hands over her face and rolling onto her side again. Her back was towards him now.

Who's Khaos? He thought. He climbed over her pulling her over so she was on her back. He grabbed her arm, gently. He didn't want her to wake up right away.

"Khaos I'm not joking!" She whimpered and pushed at him. When he didn't move she growled and opened her eyes. She gasped and recoiled pulling her hands off his chest. He was right over her. His hands braced on either side of her.

"Umm..." She whimpered quietly. Her words were lost. She felt fear returning. "What are you doing?" She whispered feeling tears prick at her eyes.

He had waited years to be able to touch another female. He growled.

"You are now mine." He opened his eyes. "I can do whatever I want." He touched her face with his clawed hand and grinned. She flinched away. "If you co-operate things will go much easier for you." He growled not able to stand it any more. He grabbed her dress at the front, pulling it. The fabric stretched and started ripping.

"No!" She gasped grabbing his hand. "I-I will take it off...If you keep shredding my clothing I w-won't have anything." She whispered her hands shaking as she pulled at the laces and pushed herself up, she shrugged the sleeves off her shoulders and he sat back on his heels watching her. She didn't look at him, her hands shook as she pulled her dress free, her one hand covered her chest and he watched tears roll down her cheek.

He growled he didn't want to wait. He loomed over her. She yelped as he grabbed her dress and pulled it down over her waist and down her legs. He heard her stifle a sob and he grabbed her legs pushing them apart. She was so small in comparison to him. Her skin was an ivory white, and cool to the touch. She shuddered as his claws dragged across her skin, causing her skin to raise in goosebumps.

"P-please, I don't want this!" She whispered. He looked up to her and leaned down.

"You don't have much of a choice now do you." He growled, smiling evilly at her. She shut her eyes and turned her face away. He moved closer to her neck, inhaling her scent. He moaned pressing his body into hers. She smelt like heaven. Her body was soft. His last mate was vicious, would claw and tear at him. Scream and bite. Kick him. Sintheria she was called, then she changed her name to Sinestra. He grinned. Because of him she was in a state of constant pain and agony. And would be for...His eyes opened. ...Forever. He pulled back, looking down at the girl. She was still bracing herself, her face turned away and tears rolling down her cheeks. He frowned, would she be in a state of constant pain and agony? Would she turn insane and decay like Sintheria? Suddenly he felt a strange emotion. He stayed still, frozen. He didn't know what to do.

A couple of moments passed by and she looked up at him nervously. He was frowning. Conflict in his eyes.

"Dea-"

"Shh." He growled. He was being torn apart inside, too many emotions screaming and kicking. Grinding his teeth together he pushed himself off her and stalked out of the room. Slamming the massive door making her jump.

Arwin watched him leave. She frowned. Grabbing her dress she pulled it on and raced after him. Her feet silently hitting the stones. She saw him descending the stairs. And quietly followed. 'Why did he stop?' She thought. It wasn't that she wanted him, she wanted to know why. Why he stopped, why he stared at her in confusion. She bit her lip and moved down the stairs. Curiosity spurring her. She stopped close to the bottom and looked at him. He stood still in the middle of the giant opening. She crouched down and peeked from behind the stair well.

"I know your here Ysera, Alexstrasza...Time lord." He growled.

Three apparitions appeared. Her eyes widened. Those are the Aspects! Alexstrasza The Dragon Queen! And Ysera from the Emerald Dragonflight! Nozdormu the aspect of time! She gaped in awe and excitement.

"Ahh Neltharion." Ysera hissed. She grinned. "Couldn't do it could you." She casually held her hand up as if she was inspecting her nails.

Deathwing clenched his fists in anger. "You know I couldn't...How did you know."

Ysera dropped her hip and placed a hand on her side. "I remember when you saw Sinestra, what you did to her. The wounds you gave her." She looked up dropping her hand. "The way she went insane with the pain you put her through." She looked at Alexstrasza who looked at her in horror. "I knew you wouldn't touch her. Wouldn't dare risk it."

Deathwing stalked towards her. Arwin gripped the stone beside her tightly. He swiped at the Aspect.

His face was contorted with rage and he turned, then his eyes landed on her. All three aspects turned and saw Arwin. "Think I care what I did to that thing?" Her face drained of all colour. He glanced at Ysera who looked at her in horror. "Just watch me…" Arwin turned racing up the stairs. She heard Ysera behind her.

"You have more power over him then he thinks you do!" She called out, her voice fading away.

Arwin ignored her and raced through the upper levels. She turned down a hallway and glanced back, Deathwing was stalking up the stairs. His eyes were burning in anger. She ran down the hallway. It was dark and she tripped over a destroyed tile hitting the ground hard. She yelped. Biting back tears. She lifted her hand and light poured out of it, lighting up the dark hall. Shadows danced around as she tried pushing herself up. Arwin looked down at her arm, it was scraped up and blood oozed out of it.

"Ouch...ouch." Tears filled her eyes and she turned looking around. A shape moved closer. She squinted lifting her hand higher.

What she saw froze her in fear. A giant faceless creature stood in front of her. Large tentacle arm like things moved around. Fear filled her and it took a step towards her. She pushed herself up and turned running out. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the creature down the hall thundering towards her. Fear filled her and she turned slamming into something hard. She screamed and pushed.

"Stop!" She heard. She looked up stopping her flailing. It was Deathwing. His eyes were still full of rage and he grabbed her arms. She turned her head as the faceless monster came into view. Then looked back to Deathwing who was now staring up at it. He moved forwards letting her arms go.

"Where did-"

Arwin moved around him and clung onto Deathwings armor, her body shaking in fear. "Don't let it hurt me." She whispered, cowering closer to him. Deathwing looked down at her, then back towards the Faceless. The Faceless moved towards them. He held a hand up and it stropped.

**_"You are no longer needed, Faceless."_** He said in its language.

It bowed its head and turned. Silent as ever.

He looked back at the girl cowering. All his rage fled him. She was far beyond terrified. Tears were streaked down her face. It pulled at him. Too many emotions ran through him. He wanted to kill her to spite the Aspects, or mate with her. But her hiding behind him like a terrified whelp pulled at him.

"Arwin."

She looked up. It said it on her face. She was stunned he knew her name.

He saw the blood on her arm and growled, pulled her hand up. She cried out and tried to pull away. "Stop, how did you hurt yourself?" He asked, trying to calm his voice.

"I-I tripped…" She whispered, staring at the wound.

"Would you like a bath? The waters in this place have healing agents in them." He asked quietly. Trying to calm her down.

She frowned at the odd question and slowly pushed herself away from him looking over her shoulder nervously. "Where did it go?" She whispered in horror, her hands not leaving his armour.

"I sent it away."

She whipped her head back. Shocked. "You can control it!?" She said horrified. She was horrified with him. Somewhere in his black heart he felt a pang of guilt.

Rage filled him and he grabbed her picking her up. She yelped and screamed, struggling. "Deathwing!" She screamed. "Put me down! I can walk!"

He ignored her. 'You should just get it over with, you don't really care if she's in pain for the rest of her life. It's not your problem.' He frowned. That is true. But he didn't know how long she would be stuck here for. And he would have to put up with her.

He walked through the hallways and turned through an opening. She had fallen silent and was inspecting her wound. It was just a scrap, but her magic didn't seem to be healing it. He glanced down at her, he was holding her under her arm and she groaned. "You know, I have feet...and your armour is digging into my side." He dropped her in a pile, she yelped. They were in a giant room. It was warm to. She pushed herself up and looked at him in anger. The walls seemed to flow with lave or fire. She wasn't so sure. She saw a giant pool of water. Stream was rising off of it.

"What is this place?" She whispered moving towards the water.

"It's a hot spring." He growled crossing his arms over chest watching her. She turned and gave him an 'I know' look. Then looked back reaching into the water it was nice and warm, she closed her eyes. Then gasped. Deathwing was behind her, he pulled her dress down. She felt panic fill her.

"No! Wait! Stop!" She tried to twist away. Holding her dress up.

Deathwing froze. There was deep purple scars on her back. He only saw the tops and she turned moving away from him and turning away. There was pain in her eye.

"Please...don't look at them." She whispered, backing away. There was so much pain in her eyes.

He stalked towards her. She held her hands up. She was begging him with her eyes.

"Deathwing...Please..." She whimpered he was at her, his claws on her dress. She closed her eyes. And he pulled the strings holding her dress up. It pooled at her feet. She tried to cover herself but he turned her around.

Two massive scars ran from the top of her neck down her back. They were raised, and purple. He touched them and she flinched trying to turn. How did he not see them before?

"Stop it! They are disgusting." She whispered and turned backing up. He followed her.

"How did you get them?"

"I don't remember." She whispered.

"You must remember, they are massive..." He snorted. Walking towards her. She hit the wall and held her hands up. He felt her hands on his chest and tilted his head. She looked down. He could tell she knew, but she looked disappointed, disgusted almost with herself. He would have to find out later on. He pulled her towards the bath and nudged her. Arwin slowly got in and closed her eyes in bliss. The water felt so nice on her skin. She turned and looked up at him. He stood a few feet away.

"Are you not coming in?" She asked turning and leaning on the side.

He frowned. "Do you want me to?"

Her face flamed and she looked away. 'No, I don't want you to! I was just asking because…because.' She had no answer for herself and she looked away embarrassed. She shrugged not sure what to say. Arwin gnawed on her lip. Then turned swimming across the pool and grabbing onto the side. She held herself up and leaned into the edge looking up at the ceiling. It was massive. She was watching the lava or fire. She frowned. What was this place? It was so surreal.

She didn't hear the water moving, until his hands were on her. She yelped, twisting to face him. "What are you doing?" She gasped, looked up at him. He had taken his armor off and was naked. She felt panic rising. Would he do it this time? Her gaze dropped to his chest, he was well defined and built. She took in a breath feeling heat rise into her cheeks. She pulled one of her hands away from his chest, swallowing. He had scars that seemed to pulse orange. Without thinking she touched them, tracing one with her fingertip.

He was watching her closely. She ran her fingertips over his chest and he closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. A few of them where from his previous mates. Black dragon's who were suppose to carry out the Black dragonflight blood lines.

She licked her lips and looked up at him nervously. His eyes were closed, jaw clenched. 'Did I hurt him?" She thought, pulling her hands back. He opened his eyes and touched her face.

"It's been ages since I touched someone..." He whispered running his fingertips down her neck and arm. His eyes following them. "Ages since someone's..." His voice trailed off and he dropped his hand. Arwin saw the pain in his eyes, it was only for a second but she saw it. It pulled at her. She was terrified of him but he had exposed himself for a spilt second. He backed up and turned moving away from her.

He put his hands on the side of the pool and went to pull himself up.

"Wait..." She called, moving across the pool. "Wait..." she said quietly. He was frozen. She took a deep breath and forced herself close to him. She touched his back gently. He flinched and she sucked in a breath and spread her hand over his back, then her other hand. His skin was warm, hot even. All his scars pulsated orange. She moved closer and slid her arms around his waist pressing her body against him and laying her face on his back.

Deathwing was frozen in shock.

"Don't leave me alone..." She whispered. "You are terrifying, powerful and could probably kill me if you want. But you haven't." She let go and moved around squeezing in between him and the wall. He looked down on her in confusion. "Please, don't leave me alone..." She looked up at him, and took a shaky breath.

His lips twitched and he watched her.

She lifted her hand to him and hesitated for a moment. Her words sinking into her. 'He could kill me...'

"Don't hurt me..." She whispered. Then she lifted her hand to his face and cupped his face. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. Her hands were gentle, soft. Caring even. He leaned close to her. Her other hand slid up his chest. He moved closer to her. He felt her tremble and let out a shaky breath.

He pulled her up and crushed her to his body. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and he buried his face into her neck.

"You smell delicious" He whispered, inhaling.

She jumped a little. "D-delicious?" She whispered in fear.

He grinned and laughed. The first time he laughed in a while. He couldn't help it. He licked up her neck making her gasp. He groaned as she tightened her grip around his waist. He wanted to push himself into her, mate with her. He froze. Flashes of Sinestra came to mind.

He pulled away and she gasped, splashing the water as he moved. He was staring at her in horror. "I can't..." He said, racking a hand through his hair.

She looked at him confused.

"I can't do that to you...you aren't even a dragonkin. I could very well rip your soul to pieces." He looked at her and she sucked in a gasp. There was so much conflict in his eyes. She swallowed realization of what he meant.

She watched as he moved pulled himself out of the pool. He went and pulled his armor on. She turned away and listened to him as he pulled armor on. Then it was quiet. She glanced at him. He was standing with his back turned to her. She got out of the pool. Grabbing her tattered dress she pulled it over her head.

She moved to where he stood and glanced at him. His face was stern again. He was no longer the person he was a few moments ago.

* * *

Bleh! hope there wasn't to many mistakes in there :3 if so you are welcome to yell at me ^_

hope you enjoyed it :D


	4. Chapter 4

Some Mature warning here! ;D rawr rawr rawr! lol

Neltharion = Deathwing and vise versa  
Sinestra= Sintheria and vise versa

* * *

It was a few days...or weeks. She wasn't sure. Time seemed to move in different directions here. She was walking the hall, exploring the vast rooms while Deathwing was in the massive Library. After a few hours and nothing interesting she turned and headed towards the Library. It was a large room. Books were laying open on the floor, tables and chairs. Papers and quills laid around the floor and table.

But Deathwing was nowhere to be seen. She frowned and left, walking past the table he usually sits at. She ran her hand along it and sighed. He hadn't talked to her, or even looked at her. He had given his room to her, in attempts to put as much distance between them.

She checked all the rooms and growled. Where could he have gone? Its not like he just disappeared! He told her nothing could get in and out. She was too busy kicking at the ground to notice a small fire elemental. It stopped behind a bit of rumble and peeked at her. She turned and spotted it. Arwin yelped holding her hands up and turning running.

"STAY AWAY!" She cried and tripped. "Ahhhh!" She hit the ground and groaned, why am I so damned clumsy! She thought.

"Me…ow" It sounded like a cat.

Looking up she saw the elemental. It was shaped like a cat. She blinked stunned. A cat? In this place? She pushed herself up and tilted her head. It copied her and Arwin felt a smile spreading across her lips. It was an adorable little critter.

"Whats your name little guy?" She asked reaching out. Then she paused would it burn her? While she was thinking it raced towards her and jumped onto her lap. She fell backwards and it curled up into a ball. Her heart racing she looked down at it. It purred and the fire turned purple. "Awwe you're are a cutie!" She said petting him. It didn't burn. 'So weird!' She thought.

She sat their patting the little cinder kitten before looking around. She was in the lower areas. The same place Neltharion told her not to go. She gnawed on her lip and glanced at the little kitten.

"Think you can help me?" She asked. It looked up and tilted his head, emitting a meow. "I'm going to take that as a yes. Help me find Neltharion." He tilted his head more. "Deathwing?" She asked. The kitten gave a confused meow before falling over. 'This is hopeless.' She groaned and turned looking around. The kitten jumped up and raced down the hall.

She frowned. It paused and turned stretching. Then meowed at her. When she didn't get up he meowed louder. "Okay okay!" She pushed herself up and raced after the impatient kitten. The hallway tapered down and turned. She gnawed her lip again, lifting her hand and flooding the hall with light.

"You're not trying to lead me to my death are you?" She whispered. The kitten meowed. 'I don't speak cat… But I'm sure that means yes.' She thought. The Kitten hoped up onto a pillar and sat down. She stopped, and looked up. A huge door stood in front of her. Glancing at the kitten she smiled and patted him. He jumped up and spun around.

She bit her lip and moved into the room. Silently walking across the floor. The walls were covered in old tapestries and torn paintings. She spotted a huge bed. Drapes hung from the ceiling, parts of it were torn and ripped. She moved towards it. Then saw him. He was sprawled out on the bed. She pushed the drapes aside and looked down on him.

Heat rose into her cheeks. He was naked from the waist up. Probably completely naked. But the blanket was in the way. 'No Arwin! Leave, he's sleeping! He already told he to leave him be.' She stood beside his bed. Licking her lips and looked around. She turned to leave. But something pulled at her. Deep down. He was rather handsome. She felt heat rise back into into her cheeks. 'Don't...' Her mind warned. She rolled her eyes. 'You heard what he said!' She snarled at herself.

'Do it...' She was standing there arguing with herself mentally.

She pulled her dress up and moving towards the bed. She crawled in. Deathwing shifted and she crawled beside him. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest and she pulled a shaky breath in. His body was warm and she ran her hands over his chest and up to his neck. He groaned.

'He's going to kill you. You know this. Shut up.' She growled mentally, as she traced his scars. She bit her lip and looked up at his face. He was really handsome. Why hadn't she noticed this?

Suddenly his hands were on her and she jerked upright. Deathwing blinked awake, and looked up stunned. Then anger filled his eyes.

"What are you doing!?" He growled. He rolled her over and pinned her beneath him. He lifted her hands above her head and stared down at her. Her eyes widened as she felt his hardened erection rubbing against her thigh. Arwin was looking up at him and she felt her confidence leaving.

Fear was slowly replacing it. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Deathwing! I-I am sorry!" She scrambled trying to get away from him but he held her still.

"Why are you here?" He asked sitting up, he shifted her and pulled her closer, deliberately rubbing himself against her. Her face flamed in embarrassment. He racked her body with his eyes, a small grin forming on his lips. Her breast were small, he frowned thinking. 'I wonder if they would fit in my hand.' He wonder and flexed his hand on her wrists.

"I-I wanted to make...you feel better..." She whispered, trying to disguise her own silly ideas. She turned her head looking away feeling suddenly uncomfortable. "It's been days-" she frowned. "-or weeks... But it's been forever since you said anything to me without looking like you were about to kill me." She turned back and looked up at him. "I-I thought if...I..."

"Mated with me?" He asked arching a brow. She felt as if she was being scolded.  
Her face flushed red. Such a weird word to use, mated? But he was a dragonkin, that was how he referred to it before.

"Umm..." She looked down and bit her lip. She heard him take a sharp inhale. Glancing up he was watching her intently.

"Arwin. Before we go any further. You have to make sure this is what you want. I could very well kill you. My last mate turned into a horrible monster, in pain. Twisted... And she was a dragonkin. You are not. I could very well destroy you." His face was set in stone.

She looked up at him. Fear was slithering around in her stomach.

"Thi-" He stared to protest.

She lifted her head and kissed him. Stopping him from talking. He was frozen.

Arwin paused for a moment. Her eyes fluttering open. "I-I want this." She admitted breathlessly, trying to convince herself. Then she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was watching her closely. "I-I am scared. But I do want this, you. If there is a chance you might kill me I will take the chance...I might die any day...where ever I am, I at least want to experience making love once."

His eyes widened. She was a virgin?!

She kissed him again. His heart seemed to have been frozen. He groaned and kissed her hard. I has been forever since someone has kissed him. Not even Sinestra would allowed that. 'Stop thinking of that monster!' He mentally scolded himself.

He pulled her dress up and tossed it off the side looking down over her body. He would never admit it out loud but her body looked stunning. Her skin like cream, and soft. He ran a hand down her side and closed his eyes. She felt amazing under him. She arched her back and pressed herself close to him. Her chest was against his and he felt her tug at her arms, wanting to be freed. He grinned against her letting her hands free and she slide her fingers through his black hair pulling him close. He held himself above her trying not to crush her under his weight. She panted and broke the kiss, kissing down his neck. He gasped and closed his eyes. She was so gently. Caring.

Everything he wasn't.

He lifted her hips, rubbing himself against her moist spot. She gasped looking up.

"Will...Will it hurt?" She asked, fear in her eyes.

He cupped her face. Rubbing his thumb against her cheek. "Only for a bit." Then he grinned down at her. She gasped and looked up, he knelt over her and slid his hand down her stomach, then between her legs cupping her pussy. She sucked in a breath and looked away.

"Arwin...Don't look away..." He whispered, there was so much need in his voice. Neltharion leaned down and nipped her neck. She looked back as he lifted his head and could feel his eyes roaming over her body. He slid a hand to her breasts, cupping them and making her moan. He chuckled and bit her neck again. 'So they do fit.' He thought with a smile. Kissing her neck and biting her neck harder, making her cry out.

"Do you like that?" He whispered in her ear.

She bit her lip and blushed. "Yes..."

He grinned and then slipped a finger into her. She cried out and arched her back. He chuckled amused with her reaction. She panted and spread her legs more. He grinned and pushed another finger into her, making a come hither motion with them.

"Oh! God!" She gasped. Looking up at him. She arched her back and dug her nails into his shoulders. Deathwing stared down at her, watching her every move.

She was squirming beneath him. He turned his head and kissed her hand and then her hands snaked around his shoulders and she pulled him closer. It shocked him. She was always so quiet, and scared, embarrassed about most things. Now she was pulling him close lifting her hips up. Trying to get more. She moaned against his lips and bit his lip.

He growled and pulled his fingers free. Spreading her legs more he started pushing himself into her. She cried out and he lifted his head. Watching her.

"Oh god...you're huge!" She cried, shifting.

"Stay still Arwin." He snarled through his teeth. 'Fuck, she's tight…' he growled mentally. He was trying hard to control himself. He could feel his inner dragon wanting push her down, dominate her. Show her he was the one in control.

Arwin cried out. He was ripping her in two. Or at least it felt like it. But it also felt amazing. He paused for a moment and pulled in a deep shaky breath. Then he thrust hard.  
She screamed as pain ripped through her.

He winced. Her body trembled against his. "Ow…" She moaned, her jaw clenched tight. She panted through her teeth and he looked down. A couple moments passed and he pulled himself out. She frowned. Was that it? But he pushed himself back in, harder. She gasped. Oh god.

He pulled out again and slammed himself in.

"Neltharion!" She cried closing her eyes and wrapping her legs around him.

He groaned and slammed into her harder and harder. He was trying to go slow, trying to control himself. He didn't want to hurt her.

"More!" She cried, arching her back. He looked down on her and her eyes where half shut, pleasure written all over her face. He closed his eyes taking a slow breath. He could feel himself becoming lost.

Arwin growled, bucking her hips up. She could feel something building in her, she clawed at his shoulders. Deathwing rolled over. She cried out as he went deeper. She pushed herself up straighter and rolled her hips, grinding against him. He growled and lifted her dropping her down onto his thickness.

He pushed himself up and kissed her hard. She kissed him back with just as much need as he did. Her hands sliding into his hair. He moaned. 'Stay in control!' He screamed at himself. But she was making him loose it.

Arwin held onto his shoulders, oh god what was happening! She wanted more, and she didn't know what that meant.

"Oh fuck." He groaned. He was close.

"Nelth..." She whimpered trailing off, her nails digging into him. He felt her walls clenching around his member. He growled and felt himself explode into her. She cried out in pleasure and fell against him, her body shuddering in pleasure. He rolled over onto her and pulled her close. His eyes were shut and he breathed heavily for a few moments.

He froze over her. She had fallen silent and her body trembled under him. Did her body get torn? There was rush of panic in his head. He frowned. Why was that? Did he actually care for her? 'NO!' His mind roared, 'you are the harbinger of death!' He slowly opened his eyes and looked down on her.

She was panting quietly, her eyes close. Her body looked normal, no scars. No bruising. He pulled back looking down and running his hands over her to make sure it was not an illusion. She gasped and twisted, arching her back. He pulled his hands free. Did he hurt her? He frowned again. Her breath came out in sharp, almost painful sounding gasp.

He pulled himself free and she cried out in pleasure. It was so strange. The last time he mated. Sintharia, was her name. She fought tooth and nail with him. She had screamed and kicked. He ground his teeth together. The memory burned forever in his mind. He shifted and pulled her into his arms. Was a strange feeling, holding someone. She didn't complain, tense, cry, or try to pull away. She just laid there quietly. He wandered in his thoughts as he looked down over her body. Her creamy skin has a slight sheen to it. He ran his fingertips down her side. They seemed to light up her body. He frowned.

Arwin shifted and sighed. He looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed and her long brown hair was pulled back and tangled. He tilted his head. He never noticed her freckles or how her lips were a perfect bow shape. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. Neltharion could barely breathe, her body felt amazing against his, He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Hoping he could stay like this forever.

He laid his head down. Maybe he was over thinking this… Nozdormu sealed him here, the flow of time frozen in space. He had been here for thousands of years. But to everyone in existence it has been merely days. He frowned. Or was it weeks? Nozdormu was vague on the subject, lost in his own mind. Maybe he would ask Arwin when she awoke.

* * *

;D hope you enjoyed the sexy time lol *goes and hides under a rock*

Sorry for any spelling mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sexy time over! ;D hope you enjoyed it. Short little update :3

Sorry for the late update was working all weekend at my crappy job! ^-^ But I always had Neltharion to come home to ;)

Neltharion = Deathwing

Sinestra = Sintheria

sorry for any spelling error, grammar mistakes! ^_^

* * *

Arwin slowly came awake. She blinked through the dark room and rolled onto her back. She was naked. Blushing she pulled the silk sheets close to her chest and help up her hand. Light filled the room and she slipped out of bed wobbling a little. Memories flooded into her mind and she bit her lip, her face going even redder. Arwin sat back down on the edge of the bed.

She remembered it hurting at first and slipped her hand between her legs. When she pulled her hand back she saw no blood. Frowning she looked at the sheets. There was a stain on them and she looked away, horrified with herself.

'Oh god! I made love to the Earth Warden…the creature who tried to burn the world.' There was conflict circling her mind. 'But…I liked it? Didn't I?' She frowned. It hurt like hell at first. She bit her lip. Flashed of him entered her mind. He had been gentle. Or as gentle as he could be. She fidgeted with her hands. His hands had been so rough but light on her skin, he had hesitated almost terrified when he kissed her. She touched her lips.

Stop this! She pushed herself back to her feet and looked around the room. Where was her dress? She looked around the room confused for a moment before heading to the wardrobe. This time she pulled the door wide open and rummaged.

Deathwing, Neltharion, paced in the lower area of the temple. Too many strange emotions and thoughts circled his mind. There was something about her. Her body was strong. As he was laying beside her he could feel it. He clenched his hand together. She had to be a dragonkin. Everything screamed it. No mortal could hold their own in a fight no matter now long. Yet she had held her ground and fought. He frowned. Wouldn't the aspects have known that? He turned looking back down the hallway. If she was a dragonkin, he could breed a new army…

"Having trouble Neltharion?" Ysera voice filled the giant room.

He froze. Had she been watching? He slowly turned to her. "What do you want?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

She walked along the stone floor. Looking around. "I remember when Alexstrasza and I agreed to send you to this place. She thought it was absurd, sending you back to the place you broke out of." She ran her ghostly hand along the wall. Sighing she turned back to him. "I thought you could contain yourself, especially after you turned your last consort into a twist-"

"Stop it." He growled.

She laughed, holding a hand to her face. "I really hope you aren't thinking of escaping." Her face turned serious. "The only creature here that can get out of here, is her."

Deathwing growled. "She is mine…You cannot take what is mine!"

Ysera sighed and looked up the stair way. "You sound like when we were young…so demanding." She looked across at him. "To bad the Old Gods turned you insane. You were always the strongest."

Deathwing felt a chill curl up his spine. "Ysera…what did you do?"

Ysera smiled at him. "I am taking her back to Stormwind…You will only kill her." Deathwing advanced. "You know Nozdormu, he has lots of interesting spell and incantations. Especially for monsters from the past, present or future."

"Ysera…"

"They all wanted to keep you alive. No one listened to what I had to say. You kidnapped our Queen once…she should have killed you herself. I will not fail." She hissed.

A low growling noise filled his ears. He turned as the ground seemed to open up. A large monster was crawling out. They were faceless monsters. But more twisted. Ysera smirked at him. He growled low in his throat and turned, changing into his dragon form. The creature launched at him.

Arwin paused as the whole temple seemed to shake. She turned around and looked through the doorway. What was that? Dust fell from the ceiling and she turned around.

A roar filled the air and she took a step back. Fear filling her. That sounded like Deathwing. She raced out of the room and down the hall sliding along the floor. She heard something to her left and turned. A faceless monster was reaching for her. She yelped and twisted dodging his tentacle arm.

"I thought you were under Neltharions orders!" She asked stunned.

'I ssssserve noooo one byyy thaat naammmmme' It whispered in her mind. She screamed and pressed a hand to her head. It was painful, the creature was digging into her mind. She backed away from it fearful now. It slowly advanced towards her. "I waaasssss told to killlll Neltharrrrionssss consssssort." She hissed and closed her eyes for a split second.

"By who!" She screamed.

"By thhhe Sssssinessster One." It hissed.

She turned and bolted. Nothing it said made sense anyway. She turned and raced down the stairway. The thundering of the temple continued to get louder and louder. She turned and slipped falling backwards.

In front of her was Deathwing. But something was wrong. Very wrong. He was pinned to the wall in his dragon form and a Massive Faceless monster was using a strange spell on him. He screamed and thrashed his tail and wings, trying desperately to get free. She cried in horror at the scene.

"Neltharion!" She screamed.

"Shh" An apparition hissed. Arwin turned her head. It was one of the Aspects. A green dragonkin, Ysera. Why was she doing this to him?

Arwin launched at her but fell through the shimmery. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!" She screamed, hitting the ground and turning.

"Oh be quiet, it's just getting good." She hissed. Her eyes wide and wild.

"You're insane!" Arwin cried. She turned and looked at Neltharion. His eyes were closed in agony and he was losing his strength. She felt a sob rip through her and she was on her feet.

'I know I am not strong enough but I just need to break his spell!' She let her magic fill her palms and used every ounce of power she had and shot it at the faceless monster. It stumbled back breaking the spell on Deathwing. He dropped to the ground in a pile.

"Get up Neltharion!" She screamed turning and backing away from the faceless who was now advancing towards her. She glanced at Deathwing, but he didn't move. 'Please don't be dead.' She wished.

"Kill her." The Aspect hissed, her eyes screaming with rage. Arwin looked towards her in horror. But then she frowned. There was something strange about this apparition. It was warping, fazing in and out. Who was it?

A void bolt was shot at her she screamed as she ripped into her shoulder. Arwin fell back and her vision swam. It couldn't end like this. She wouldn't let it. She rolled away as the monster slammed his tentacle arm into the ground. It shook the ground and she was on her feet. She wobbled for a second and raised her arms. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Neltharion trying to stand. He slipped and hit the ground, groaning. His wings straining to push his body up.

'Get up Neltharion!' She thought. 'I need your help.' The faceless charged her shooting another void bolt at her. But she was ready. Throwing her arm up she used a power shield and the void bolt was sucked into the shield and it exploded outwards in a rain of purple mist.

"How did you do that?!" The fake aspect screamed. She stamped her foot.

Arwin grinned. "I learned this fighting scourge in tristfal. It wipes out the undead and creatures from the void." As she said it the faceless started to disintegrate. Within moments he was just a pile of ashes. "Now…show me who you really are." Arwin growled.

The fake Ysera stood straighter and grinned. "It's remarkable you can see through my disguise."

"Not a very good one…I was told the Aspects are protecting Neltharion. None of them would want to see him die…not yet." Arwin glanced over at him. He was trying to pull himself onto his feet. His eyes fluttering.

"Cleaver human." Her voice crackled and her body contorted. Fire wrapped around her and a human looking creature stood in front of her. Arwin gasped in horror and backed up. Her skin was pale and sickly. Massive scars down her neck and sides. Half of her face was melted away and twisted. Her armor resembled Deathwings armor, curved spikes dripping in molten lava. On the right side, the side her face was melted, the spikes from her pauldrons were broke and bent. "Not even my former mate recognized me!" She laughed. Arwin flinched away in disgust.

"Oh god…"

"No god here. Just me and you." Her twisted cracking voice hissed through the massive halls.

Arwin felt the blade of the creature in front of her, plunge into her shoulder. Her breath left her lungs in a whoosh. The pain nearly blinded her. When did she move? Her eyes hadn't even left the monster. But she was inches from her now. Her melted face twisting into a grin.

"He must die!" She screeched pulling the blade free. Arwin collapsed onto her side gripping her shoulder and sucking in a breath. The blood was oozing between her fingers. She looked across the floor. Neltharion stumbled bashing his massive head into wall sending dust, and debris into the air. He groaned and turned falling forwards.

The monster was advancing towards him.

"Nelthari…on…" Arwin breathed, reaching towards him. His massive dragon form turned towards her. His eyes locking onto her then the creature.

"Sinestra…" He growled low, his voice rumbled through the temple. He spread his massive wing span, taking a step towards the twisted monster.

"Oh you remember me!" She snarled, her body twisting into her dragon form. It was horrendous. She look like a giant worm, but with dragon pieces mixed into her. She was disfigured and disgusting. Scars covered her body. Arwin pushed herself away from the two massive dragons. Sinestra's skin was dead, rotted, yellow and green flames oozed through her scales and her eyes were glowing a deep mucus colour.

She launched at Deathwing ripping at his face with her large claws. He easily deflected her attack and swiped at her face sending her backwards. She screeched and flailed her arms. He pinned her to the ground and snarled.

"I thought the pathetic mortals put you out of your misery!" He roared at her face as she whipped her tail around bashing it against the wall and pillars sending stones, fire and dust into the air.

"HA! Calen thought he sacrificed himself to kill me! What fools the Red Dragonflight is!" She hissed maliciously.

Deathwing growled and opened his massive jaws. Fire and lava poured out as he ripped into her throat. She screamed and Arwin covered her ears horrified by what she was witnessing. Sinestra body jerked and her screams turned into gurgled cries. Deathwing was gorging himself on Sinestras blood and flesh. Ripping her apart and then he looked towards Arwin.

She felt tears filling her eyes and she looked up at him. The creature she had made love to. He wouldn't call it that. She knew that deep down. He was a monster. His massive jaws dripped in Sinestras black blood. His shoulder had been sliced open from one Sinestras claws. He moved towards Arwin. Stepping over the corpse of his late consort.

Arwin whimpered and pushed herself away. Her one arm was in so much pain it was making her vision swim. The look in Nelthation, Deathwings, eyes were horrifying. Blood thirsty. It terrified her down to her very core.

She heard a sob come from her throat and looked away in horror. Was he going to kill her? She closed her eyes. Waiting for it. But the attack, the claws, teeth, never came at her. She let out a whimper and braced.

"Arwin…" His voice was deep, rough. Then hands touched her shoulders. Clawed, armored gloves, pulled her towards him. She cried in pain using her good hand to grip the front of his armor. "Shhh…" He pulled her close and looked at her shoulder, it was badly torn. Blood was pumping out of it. He grinded his teeth together and looked back at the body of Sinestra. She was slowly melting away. Good.

"It hurts…" She cried.

"Can't you just heal yourself?" He whispered pulling back and cupping her face. Tears where running down her face and her lips trembled. The colour of her skin was already getting paler. He searched her face.

She closed her eyes. "I used all my magic on that faceless…"

He froze. She had broken that spell? He stared at her in stunned silence. "You, you." He was lost for words. The Earth Warden…Lost for words. "You saved me?" He frowned.

She looked up at him, the light in them was fading slowly.

"Do not die Arwin!" He growled gently placing her on the ground and tearing the fabric away from her shoulder. The wound was massive, and corrupted. Black veins slowly weaving down her arm. He racked a hand through his hair and looked around.

"Now would be a good time for you meddling Aspects to come disturb me!" He roared looking around the massive room. He closed his eyes thinking. He couldn't heal. He didn't even know how to wrap a bandage. He was useless to her. "Arwin…please, heal yourself." He whispered.

She looked at him and smiled, her lips trembling. "I'll be fine…Neltharion." Her voice was so faint now. He looked at the wound, then back to her face. "I'll be-"

"Stop saying that!" He snarled. "You are a dragonkin! I know you are! Heal yourself!" He screamed grabbing her and pulling her up.

She cried out in pain and sagged against him. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked back and forth. He was feeling as if he was being ripped apart. It was the most unsettling feeling he had ever felt. She was going to leave him. He was going to be alone. The effect that had on him hit him hard and he gasped for breath. What was happening to him?

"Neltharion…" A gentle voice filled the room. He clutched Arwin closer. In front of him Ysera stood. He didn't look away from Arwins face. Alexstrasza and Nozdormu materialized beside her. He pulled Arwin closer his blood was dripping down onto her flesh. Every drop of his blood burned into her skin. Sending a faint hiss into the air with every drop.

"You're bleeding...and you are burning her…" Ysera whispered gently.

"I don't care! I will not let her go!" He growled.

Alexstrasza moved closer and knelt down in front of him. "Let me take her to Stormwind, the healers they have will help her." He looked up in horror.

"But I won't get to see her?" He asked the Dragon Queen. She looked shocked and turned to Ysera. Ysera moved closer and knelt down. She touched his face. He blinked horrified. She was real, not an apparition. Why would she risk it? "Please, Neltharion. She is going to die in a few moments."

He looked at Nozdormu. "Won't this alter the time lines?"

Nazdormu shook his head. "Time is a funny thing. It flows in many ways. I see many outcomes…or should I say, I have seen many outcomes. They all end…differently...Some better some are worse. Only time will tell."

Neltharion looked away as Nozdormu continued on, and glanced at the Red Queen. "Will she live…?"

Alexstrasza nodded. He looked down at her and touched her face. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. He ground his teeth together. Nodding he gently handed Arwin to Ysera. He heard Arwin cry out in pain as the Emerald Dragon pulled her into her arms. He stayed on his knees watching the Dragoness turn and move away.

"Thank you Deathwing. We won't forget about this anytime soon." He looked down at his hands. Her blood was soaked into his gloves and he closed his eyes in pain.

"Nelthar…" Arwin whispered. Ysera looked down. Her eyes were fluttering. Ysera smiled sadly and turned. Neltharion looked up as Arwin reached for him. Then they were gone.

He was alone...Again.

* * *

:D Hope you enjoyed! I will upload in another day prolly Thursday! I have the next chapter completed just re-reading it right now to make sure it sounds ok.


	6. Chapter 6

:D Glade you are all liking the story! I am having a fun time writing it! ^.^

* * *

Talos stood in front of the massive chapel, Alliance flags hanging from the sides. It was in the afternoon and the boats in the harbour were just restocking. He sighed and turned it has been a week till today since he saw Arwin. The memory of her reaching towards the doors and the look of horror on her face. He shut his eyes. He had contacted Alexstrasza and she has told him where she was. He winced at the thought of her being trapped with Neltharion. He glanced over his shoulder and moved inside the chapel. He must take his mind off it.

He paused a moment as the air seemed to crack and ripple. Turning back he couldn't believe his eyes. Alexstrasza, and Ysera stood in front of him. He gaped at them in stunned awe. They were tall and beautiful, their immortal eyes burning into him. He stepped towards them.

"Talos." They greeted in unison.

He bowed then noticed the body in Ysera arms. He frowned and moved closer. "Is that…" He gasped in horror. "Arwin!" Turning he saw two Night Elf priests looking out the door. "Don't just stand there! She needs immediate attention!" The two raced down the steps and hurried the aspects through the large temple.

(A few days later)

Arwin drifted through conscience for a week. The infection had spread down her arm and up into her face. She would see spots of light and then voices. Gentle voices.

"Will she be ok?"

"Hard to tell, she has lost a lot of blood-" the voices drifted in and out. Sometimes they were angry and other times they were full of sorrow and pain, begging her not to go. But she never heard that deep rumbling voice of Neltharion. She fought in her sleep. Monsters chased her and ripped at her. But she seemed to stay far enough away they never caught up with her.

She woke up in the afternoon. The room was large, not her own. She swallowed and coughed rolling onto her side. The doors opened and two familiar people rushed in.

"Arwin!" Khaos cried racing to her side. He looked around and Suro handed him a glass of water. They helped her up and she felt tears pricking at her eyes. Khaos held the glass up to her lips and she sipped nervously. It was cool and she closed her eyes lifting her hands to the glass, suddenly very thirsty.

"Careful Arwin, drink it slowly." Suro said rubbing her back. She looked up at them, taking in their faces. Khaos's purple eyes burning with happiness. His sharp teeth hanging over his lips. She missed the Worgan very much. His clawed hand covered her hand and she felt tears roll down her face.

"It's ok darling. You are safe now." Suro whispered, she turned towards him and her lips trembled. His tanned skin was marred with tiny scars. His brown eyes were burning into her with worry.

"I missed you guys." She croaked out.

They both laughed gently. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and she looked down at her lap, trying to hold back a sob. Then it occurred to her. Frowning she looked up at Khaos "What day is it?"

They both looked at each other, then back at her. "You were only gone for a few days…You been asleep for week."

Arwin stared up at them in horror. "what?" Looking between them she swallowed. "But it felt so long."

"You have been out for a while now." Suro said. There was a confused look between the two. They must not have been told. She looked down at her arms. They were wrapped in bandages right down to her hands. Frowning she lifted her good arm then attempted her other. The pain ripped through her and left her breathless. Khaos gently took her arm in his clawed hand.

"Careful." He hissed. "Talos told us the healing process will be slow. The corruption was very…" He paused frowning, as if he was looking for the word.

"Persistent." Talos's voice filled the room. Arwin smiled up at him, but her smile faded as he got closer. His eyes here hard. He glanced at the two beside her and they slowly got to their feet. "May I have a moment in private with Lady Arwin?"

The two glanced at her and nodded. "Of course Talos."

Arwin gripped at Khaos's paw, looking up at him pleading him to stay. He turned and gently pressed his cheek against her head. "We will just be outside the doors. Do not fear."

Wit that the two exited the room and shut the door. Talos turned to her. "Arwin."

She looked up in fear at her old friend. "Talos…" Her voce almost cracked at the end. Would he yell at her? She frowned, why would he yell at her? She was panicking for no reason. She didn't do anything wrong.

He let out a sigh and moved to her right, the shoulder that was damaged. He picked her arm up and she winced away in pain. "Try not to move to much Arwin."

She nodded and pulled in a shaky breath. He lifted her arm and moved it slowly. She hissed through her teeth. All the pain was localized in her shoulder where the sword had pierced.

He started to unwrap her arm she opened her eyes and froze. Her arm, it was scared. Badly scared. But the scar was strange. She watched as he unwrapped it. The scar wrapped around her arm and seemed to glow orange. She swallowed, trying to push her fear down. She looked down at her other arm. Were they both like that?

As if Talos knew what she was thinking he answered her quietly. "Yes Arwin…they both look like this. I have never seen anything like this before." His voice was stern. She looked up at him as he pulled the bandages free. Taking a breath she glanced at her shoulder.

Her whole body froze in horror. The wound was massive, purple black veins ran down her arm and stopped just above the elbow. Talos was watching her carefully.

"Ysera and Alexstrasza told me what happened to you."

She looked up at him.

"They said you were stabbed by Sinestra." He said, then frowned. "I always assumed she was dead."

"She's dead now…" She growled looking away.

Talos blinked surprised with her tone. Her fists were clenched into fists. "Arwin…what happened?"

She turned and looked up. "I'm not sure to be honest." Nothing she wanted to tell him. She felt her face flush and growled looking away again. Talos watched her carefully, something was different about her. But he wouldn't press it, not now. He stood.

"You need rest Arwin. Sleep." He lifted his book of spells and flipped through the pages.

"Talos, no!" Arwin called out as the light filled his hand. Then darkness washed over her. Damn him and his sleeping spells.

She hardly saw Talos throughout the week. Her father had come to see her. He sat beside her and told her about his plans on going to Durotar. Apparently the Horde Warlord Garrosh had unleashed horrible monsters of the Sha in Pandaria and the Horde and Alliance were trying to stop him. It was strange. She had no idea what he was talking about, and she slowly drowned the sound out.

He would go quiet watching her as she looked out the window. Then get up and leave her. It was painful. All she wanted was to experience what everyone was experiencing. Even her brother had been there. She ground her teeth biting her tears back. It wasn't fair…

She looked down at her hands and closed her eyes. 'I want to go back to Neltharion…I want to be gone from this place!' She begged. Opening her eyes she looked around. Her chest tightened. She was still in her room. Birds chirped outside the window and she could hear the kings guards practicing fighting in the yard. She laid back and groaned.

"Why am I here…" She whispered to herself.

"We brought you here?" She heard a deep rough voice. She jerked up and looked around. Khaos was sitting on a chair a few feet away. His ear had changed. Bright orange feathers were coming out of his pauldrons. And they seemed to glow. She smiled at her friend and he got up walking towards her. He picked her hand up.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked. "Do you need anything?" She sighed and looked away. Everyone was so caring, wanting to help, wanting to know if she was ok. It was bothering her. She pulled her hand back and he blinked stunned. "Everything-"

"Khaos, please. I'm more then fine. I am sick and tired of listening to everyone wanting to help me. Stop asking me…" She growled and looked away. He gave a laugh.

"Alright, alright." He said, patting her.

"It's not fair. Everyone is allowed to go off and explore, and I'm kept here like a prisoner." She growled. Khaos had gone quiet. He was studying her quietly.

He had known her ever since he came to Stormwind years back. He was terrified. The humans had welcomed them but he still got the looks of horror, judgment. It had hurt him emotionally. He fled to Redridge after a women had shrieked and threw fruit at him after he helped her. He grimaced at the memory.

But it was the day he was surrounded by gnolls, He could laugh at how stupid it was now. Arwin has rescued him and had teased him but she always looked at him in fascination, wonder. He smiled at the memory. Since they met they had been best friends. Hardly leaving each other for more than a few days at a time. It wasn't until he was in outlands he ran into Suro. A human warrior. He was brash and full of confidence. Sometimes he was too confident.

He grinned thinking about it. He had learned to heal after Suro's accident in Terrokar Forest. He had to be rushed through the portal and back to Stormwind where Arwin helped patch him up. She had begged her father to let him follow them, but he had refused sending her to Tristfal to help with the scourge army. Later she had told him there were barely any undead save for a small town that they were told not to go to unless provoked. Suro had asked the King nearly getting killed but him in the process.

He looked out the window. "Did you know Varian is going to Durotar? He's leaving in a few hours."

She sighed and looked down. "What are you saying Khaos?" She groaned looking up.

"The next ship coming to port is heading to Northrend…" He said shrugging his shoulder. She looked up eyeing him suspiciously. "And since me and Suro will be on the boat with the king and most of the Kings fleet-"

"Are you saying I should go to Northrend?" She whispered.

"I know it's not Pandaria. But it is an adventure." He said with a smile. She chewed her bottom lip and smiled.

"You are by far the smartest person I know." She said beaming at him. He grinned showing his sharp fangs as she struggled pulling herself out of the bed. She was in a long nightgown with bare feet and bandages up her arms and around her neck. She looked around.

Khaos watched her. Her face said it all she was leaving and wasn't going to back out of it. "Arwin, promise me you will be careful and mail me when you get to Northrend."

She turned and grinned, "Of course I will Khaos! You and Suro!" She pulled her wardrobe open and he laughed. How very her it was. Dresses lay piled on the bottom very few things were folded or hung neatly. She turned and gave him a sheepish look.

"I know, I know. Looks horrible." She picked through a few tossing them onto the bed. "You have been to Northrend anything I should plan on taking?" She asked over her shoulder. He walked to her side.

"Anything that will protect you from undead and frost really. Also pack light. One day you won't see a single creature. Others you will be running or fighting for your life. And it helps if you have less to lug around." He picked up a long dark black dress with long sleeves. "This might help you out cold wise. Also you remember what Talos said about your wounds." He glanced at her.

"To keep them covered at all times unless cleaning or changing bandages." She sighed, repeating what the priest had told her. She silently wished he would stop avoiding her and giving her long winded lectures. What happened to being friends? Practicing the art or light together? Khaos was rummaging through a drawer. "What are you doing?"

"Did you know you have tons of flasks in here?" He said looking back at her. "Not the best flask, but decent ones none the less. You should take a few."

Arwin turned red and looked away.

Khaos frowned. "What's the matter?"

"To be honest I have no idea what they do." She said turning red. He laughed, and put them back.

He turned, glancing out the window. "It's getting late, I need to board the boat before the King's guards do. Be safe Arwin." He pulled her into a hug and turned leaving.

She smiled as he left. Sudden excitement washing over her. Finally she could go somewhere. She was almost giddy. Turning Arwin grabbed her pack and got to her feet. One stop then she would wait for the boat. Of course, after her father and guards got on board.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it! :D More to come ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Haha, I got a few people asking why I haven't updated xD So I had today off and thought I would update!

Glad you guys are liking it! ^_^

I know there is some spelling mistakes! Sorry about that.

* * *

Neltharion was laying in his bed. He lifted his hand staring up at the clawed fingers. He knew the moment they had taken her from him she was a Dragonkin. But she didn't even knew. Maybe she does now. He sighed and looked towards the wall. He wondered how long it had been in her world. Torn tapestries and paintings littered the wall, he had torn most of them down in a fit of rage not long after she was taken from him.

He rolled over and noticed the cinder kitten. It tilted his head and fell over with a meow. He reached out and touched it. Ever since Arwin was taken away he had followed him around the temple. Meowing and playing in rubble. IT was a reminder of how innocent and gentle Arwin was. He felt his lips twitch up in a smile. 'Do you have FEELINGS for the huma- no Dragonkin?' His mind hissed viciously. He growled and turned, pushing himself up and out of bed. As he walked through the temple the walls were slowly crumbling and collapsing, he could see through into another world. But he knew it was a trick played on him by the Lord of Time, Nozdormu. He sometimes stared into the odd world as time seemed to pass excruciatingly slow. It was maddening.

He stopped at a rift and stared through. It was a swamp, how boring. He went to look away just as a figure passed through. He sighed and kept walking away.

"Neltharion." The keeper of times voice echoed behind him. Neltharion paused for only a moment before ignoring him and continuing to walk. "It was not our fault Sinestra slipped passed us. We all didn't know she was here until it was too late…"

Neltharion tensed closing his eyes. He glanced at Nozdormu. The Bronze Dragonkin in human form. He was tall, resembling a high elf. Wore an hour glass shoulder pauldron, with a bronze dragon wrapped around it. His chest was bare and tattoos covers his left side.

"Just leave me alone Nozdormu. What is done is done." He turned and stalked away trying to escape the Time Lord. Neltharion could hear him following him. He groaned, knowing him, Nozdormu would continue to follow until he was heard. Stopping he turned around and the world changed around him. He groaned and shut his eyes. The transferral between worlds always seemed to make him weak. He shook his head and opened his eyes again.

Nozdormu stood in front of him. Looked around he sighed. It was the caverns of time. A place Nozdormu kept guarded. He turned and saw Anachronos open his eyes and push his massive self to his feet. He didn't seem to advance just stood there silently watching the Earth Warden. Netharion looked back to Nozdormu.

"Why did you bring me here? Won't the others know you brought me back?" He growled, fists clenched in anger. Wait? Anger? He frowned, shouldn't he be happy he was free? Shouldn't he start destroying things, wiping the races of Azeroth from this world? He looked down at his clawed hand. Yes, he should. But why was he feeling so hollow.

Nozdormu was watching him silently. Studying him. "I put a protection spell on you, they still think you are in the Vortex. But you cannot use your magic." Neltharion rolled his eyes. "Neltharion. Every being has magic powers. Before you turn into your usual angry dragonkin. Please listen to me."

Neltharion turned slowly. Nozdormu was staring at him hard. His gaze unwavering. He could feel the twinge of worry. The Time Lord was usually not this urgent.

"Tell me why you brought me here." He growled.

"Arwin has an entity following her." Her growled. "And it is something I created."

Neltharion felt his blood turn cold. Nozdormu looked pained by it. "Your Infinite Dragonflight…" He growled.

Nozdormu winced away as if Neltharion had hit him. "Yes, unfortunately Arwin is major part in the time lines. I cannot say of what. But she can't die." He looked up.

Sighing Neltharion crossed his arms. "So you are sending me to protect that Dragoness?"

Nozdormu growled. "No one can know, you were not even suppose to know." He looked down, as if there was more. "You must promise me you will not tell her...she might not be able to handle it well. She can barely use her magic without draining herself."

Neltharion nodded. Looking around, he saw a few Bronze Dragon glancing over at him and whispering among themselves. The look of fear on their faces burned in their golden eyes. He realized what he must look like to them. He glanced at Nozdormu.

"Ok, I'll go."

"You don't seem too impressed, Neltharion." Nozdormu replied frowning.

Neltharion gave him a dull look. "Are you forgetting what I did? Most of the races on this planet have seen my face, or have seen what I look like." Nozdormu nodded, thinking. "They will attack me…" He growled.

"I can change what you look like but it will be temporary. Meaning you will be forced into your normal form for short periods of time." Nozdormu moved across the caverns, Neltharion following after him.

Nozdormu pulled a door open on one of the houses that littered the outside ring of the Caverns. Neltharion followed him in.

"You can store your gear here."

"I don't plan on giving you my armour Nozdormu." He viciously growled. His armour was forged in the worlds heart. It was his.

He turned and gave him a dark look. "Neltharion, a moment ago you sounded worried."

Neltharion laughed, interrupting the Time Lord. "Me? Worried?"

Nozdormu growled. "Neltharion! Please take this seriously."

Neltharion looked away clenching his jaw tight. "Fine." He started to pull his armor off as Nozdormu opened a closet. He was busy pulling his pauldrons off when he glanced up at Nozdormu. "Will people know who I am?"

"They shouldn't, I have a few spells to alter what you look like. But you have to be careful. Because soon as someone knows who you are the spell is broken and your form will change back to what you looked like." Nozdormu glanced over at him. "Also no changing into Dragon form. It will break the spell."

Neltharion tossed his broken melted pauldrons onto the table. Gaining a look of distaste from the Bronze Dragon. "Anything else?"

Nozdormu sighed. "Try not to kill anyone Neltharion." He turned back and pulled out Warrior armor tossing it over the table and grabbing Neltharions melted, twisted gear and shoving it into the closet.

"Ah nice, armour that looks like mine! But not mine. Now I won't stand out." Neltharion said with a dead look in his eyes looking down at the Colossal Dragonplate gear.

"I thought it would suit you. Since you will not be able to use Magic you can hide as a Warrior. Plus you were always more concerned about brute strength over magic." Nozdormu said with a laugh. Neltharion sat down in a chair and starting pulling at his armor, shredding through it with his claws.

He heard Nozdormu sigh and glanced up. "No wonder your gear looks like disaster."

"Quiet Nozdormu." Neltharion growled kicking his boots off.

He stood up only in his black leather pants and glanced at the Bronze Dragon. He was looking at him in horror.

"I can't believe you can still stand…" He whispered.

Netharion ground his teeth together. He would rather not have anyone look at his scars. He grabbed a new shirt from the closet and pulled it roughly over his head. Anger was burning in his entire body. Down his back plates of metal were welded into his skin holding his bones and flesh together. His skin was a purple white with lacerations all across him from his fighting and from his downfall. Each one pulsed orange.

"Neltharion…." Nozdormu whispered. "I am so sorry."

Neltharion stopped and closed his eyes. No words could take away the anger he had at them, for locking him in that eternal vortex. "Don't, Nozdormu. I am only doing this because…." He looked down at the colossal Dragonplate gear. He just wanted to see her again. There was nothing more to it. He missed her. But he couldn't tell the Time Lord that. How could he? Feelings were a weakness, they made you act irrationally and without a thought.

Nozdormu watched the conflicting emotions rolling through his orange glowing eyes. Maybe it was too late. Maybe he was gone. They had left him suspending in Time for so long. Maybe his mind was gone. Nozdormu looked down at the Pauldron Neltharion had tossed onto the table. The spikes were broken off, bent and twisted. It reminded of him of the madness that took him over. He looked up at Neltharion. There was so much pain in his eyes. He may have hidden it from everyone but Nozdormu could see it.

"Meet me outside when you finished changing." He said and turned leaving Neltharion alone. Neltharion pulled the chest piece onm tightening as hard as he could. Trying to take his mind off painful memories. Then he strapped the pauldrons on. He looked down at the Helm and pondered if he should use it. Growling he ripped the jaw of the helm off and put it on. He was in full Colossal Dragonplate armour now. He glanced at himself in the mirror and paused.

His skin, what he could see. Was incredibly pale, and his scars were pulsating with orange lava. He winced away. His eyes were orange and glowing. And his black hair was down to his shoulders, and mess. He looked inside the large wardrobe and pulled a long black cloak out. He pulled or over his head shredding into the hood so his horns from his Helm could fit through and wrapped it around his shoulders hiding his face. He looked back at the mirror now. All he could see was his eyes. Horns curled over his head and pointed upwards.

"Good." He growled, turning.

Nozdormu was leaning against the fence looking up into the twisting caverns. Such a strange and beautiful place this was. Neltharion shut the door and walked over to him.

"All set?" Nozdormu asked, not looking at him.

"I suppose." He growled looking at his clawed gauntlets. Why was he doing this? Was he going insane? He looked up to Nozdormu who was watching him now.

"I am porting you into the city. Try not to cause too much trouble. I am putting all our lives at stake here." He motioned to Neltharians side. He glanced down and saw a pack and his weapon. Neltharion arched a brow.

"You think it's safe to give me a weapon, Time Lord?" Nozdormu sighed. He sounded bored.

"When you arrive in Stormwind, go to the docks. A boat to Northrend will be there. Do not miss it, or you will be a week behind her. You may even be too late." Nozdormu turned and gave him a faint smile. Neltharion paused but everything wrapped around him and he was in darkness. What was that?

He gasped for air and collapsed to the ground. He would never get use to being ported through time and space. He looked around his surroundings putting a hand on the stone walls. Was he finally into Stormwind? He looked up as his vision slowly came back to him. He instantly growled. He was put in a back alley somewhere in the city. Of course he would be.

He stumbled and stood up, rubbing his head. He grabbed his pack and shrugged it over his shoulder and walked towards the opening.

He heard laughing and stopped. Frozen. He growled at himself. But two girls raced by. One was looking over her shoulder at the other. Time seemed to slow for him. They looked so happy. He gulped down his fear. Why was he so scared?

As they passed he walked out and looked around. Now where was the dock? He ground his teeth and turned left heading down the cobblestone passage. More talking and laughing he could hear and he lowered his head trying to keep out of view.

He stopped. 'Shit.' He was in the middle of the square. He glanced to his left and saw the gate going outside into Elwyn. He ground his teeth and turned.

"Are you lost?" A gruff voice growled behind him. He turned. A large Worgan Druid stood there. He frowned.

"Ah…" He ground his teeth again. 'This is insane, you could just kill everyone and be free from the Aspects.' "I need to get to the Docks."

The Worgan frowned and turned pointing towards the north. "You have to head that way. But the King and his Guards are boarding for Kalimdor so unless you're heading that way. You will have to wait."

Neltharion glanced in the area he was pointing, struggling to say something. "What about a boat heading to Northrend…?"

The Worgan scratched his neck and hissed thinking. "Well…They are waiting to depart. But the King will be first priority. I'm heading that way actually, if you wish to follow me."

Neltharion tensed. Follow this Worgan? Would he have to talk to him? He ground his teeth. "That would be nice." He ground out. The Worgan narrowed his eyes, hearing the distaste in Neltharions voice.

"Say Warrior, what's your name?" He growled, baring his teeth at Neltharion.

Neltharion growled back, clenching his fists. 'Fuck, what do I say? I can't say Neltharion. What should I say?' He stood there glaring down the Worgan Druid. "My name? Why would you want to know that Druid."

The Worgan groaned and rubbed his face. "Uhg, never will get use to Humans. My name is Khaos." He extended a clawed paw to shake Neltharions hand.

"Weird name for a druid."

The druid bared his teeth, snarling at Neltharion. "I gave you my name! It's only polite to tell me yours."

Neltharion crossed his arms, ignoring the out stretched hand. "Fine. My name is Lord-"

"Lord? Give me a break…" Khaos snarled, dropping his clawed hand. Neltharion tensed again.

"Are you insulting my title?" He growled. The two of them stared each other down. The air around them snapped with energy.

"A lord doesn't hide behind a cloak what's your REAL name?"

Neltharion growled. "My name is Daval." He growled. Then winced. 'Crap will he know that name?' Khaos seemed lost in thought and then turned.

"Follow me Daval." He growled, and lumbered away.

Neltharion, Daval. He said his new name a few times. 'Your name is Daval. Don't fuck this up.' He hissed at himself. He shrugged his pack onto his shoulder and headed towards the Druid who was leading him towards the docks.

Arwin was standing at the back of the docks. Watching from under her hood. Her father was leaving, he never even came to see her. He was waving at people. She rolled her eyes. Anduin was at his side. Rage filled her body and she looked away tear pricking at her eyes. Wasn't fair. She should be up there with her father. She should be helping her people.

She looked back and saw Khaos jogging towards the boat. A Warrior on his heels. She frowned. The aura around him was dark. She swallowed, who was that? Khaos stopped and said a few things to the Warrior. He nodded. She could tell from Khaos's body language he didn't want be be near him. The warrior turned glancing towards her. She turned and looked away.

He looked vicious. His armour looked like Neltharions. But it couldn't be! It wasn't dripping in lava and glowing. She glanced back and he was moving towards her. His head down. She gulped down her fear and turned ignoring him. 'Don't look at him' She hissed. 'Where have I seen that armour before?'

She couldn't help it, she glanced towards him. He had his back to her, a pack slung over his shoulder and massive mace over his other shoulder. She looked around feeling boxed in. He didn't even see her. She slipped passed him and raced towards the square holding her chest.

She glanced back and he still was standing there frozen, looking out at the docks. She gulped down her fear again and took a deep breath. She would come back in a few minutes.

Daval heard a commotion behind him and he glanced over his shoulder as a hooded figure raced by him and up the stairs. He frowned. Who was that? Then he turned and watched as the boat pulled away. Good, soon the boat to Northrend would be here. He leaned back against the wall and watched as the few soldiers moving crates passed. Seagulls flocked the skies cawing and swooping down at the water. He looked around. He remembered flying over the docks. Burning ships. He pushed away from the wall and headed so the far side of the dock. He grinned. They had fixed most of his destruction.

It was a few hours later when the boat came in. He pushed himself up from where he was sitting and headed over to it. A few more adventurers were waiting at the dock. A gnome lock with his succubus, and two female Draenei shamans stood watching him. He glanced at two Worgans who were hunched over, watching him pass. He curled his lip up at them and they snarled at him. Wargans, he grinned as he passed.

"You planning on heading to Northrend, Sir?" The captain asked glancing up from his clipboard.

"Yes, how much will that be?" He asked, digging into his pockets.

"A hundred and eighty gold for one room. Or two hundred and fifty for a room with two beds." He said in a bored tone, glancing up.

"One room." He sighed, handing over some gold to him.

"Your name?"

"Lord Daval." He said. The Captain scrawled his name on the board then handed it to him.

"Sign here and your room is Cabin 3." Neltharion, no Daval, signed it and passed it back heading onto the deck. He glanced over his shoulder as the rest of the passengers were signing. None were Arwin. He ground his teeth together. Nozdormu said she would be on this boat. He winced. Or the last boat. 'Shit.' He thought. He was feeling pressure.

It was an hour later. Most of the passengers had gone below the deck and the sun was beginning to set. He sighed.

"Wait! Wait!" A female voice cried. He looked up as a girl came racing up the dock. The Captain stopped her.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Where you think your going?" He said.

"I need to go to Northrend! I am so sorry I'm late! I got distract-"

"Sorry miss but the boat is full." Daval watched her. Her shoulders slumped in despair.

"No room? I I don't take up much room, and you won't know I'm here! I have gold." She said digging into her pack. Daval frowned, her voice was a distant memory. Was it her? He moved closer.

The captain shook his head. "I'm sorry-"

"She can bunk with me." He said before he could stop himself. The both looked towards him. He saw her eyes, large blue eyes. He frowned, they looked familiar.

"Alright. You ok with that Miss?" The Captain asked, looking back at her.

She smiled at him. "I-I-"

"Come on I'll show you to your room, Lady…?" He asked.

Panic filled Arwin. 'Oh god, if I saw Arwin they will drag me back to the castle. Think of something! Now!' "Lady Astrid." She said. 'Astrid? Really?' She was have an arguing match in her head and didn't even notice the warrior moving towards her. He grabbed her pack.

"Hey!" She cried racing after him. From the back he looked even more menacing. She gulped and slowed.

"I said I would show you the room." He growled over his shoulder. Turning his head to her.

"I'm already having second thoughts…" she mumbled under her breath. Heading down into the boat behind the warrior. They stopped and he unlocked the door, and pushed the door open. She pushed inside and looked around.

"Kinda small…" She murmured. There was a small bed pushed against the wall, a door that led into a wash room. And a small window were she could see across the water.

"Hoping for something larger, Princess?" He teased. She tensed and looked up at him with anger.

"Don't call me that." She hissed walked over to the bed and looking back at him. "Who gets the bed?" She asked.

He leaned against the door frame. Watching her quietly. This could be her. But she seemed more self-assured. Plus she was all covered. He couldn't even see her hands, or anything. "How about we fight for it?"

"Fight?" she asked arching a brow. "Like a duel?"

"Yes." He said, shrugging his shoulders. She groaned.

"You can have the bed. I don't want to duel you." She growled, heading into the wash room. She stopped and clenched her fists. 'You can do this! only five nights you have to spend at sea. Then you will be in Northrend and you will be having your own adventure!' She took a breath and looked into the mirror. She glanced out of the door and watched as Daval moved to the window and looked out.

That name sounded familiar.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
